My Fatal Impudence: Ch 1: Caught In The Act
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Sakura Haruno is dating Neji but is sleeping with Kakashi. Who could be comitting this mysterious killings in her name? Read to find out! Includes: -abduction -revolts -stolen corpses -crimes for love -fatal curiosity
1. Chapter 1: Caught In The Act

**Please read before reading the story**:

"My Fatal Impudence" is a story that explores what could happen in the already messed up society of Naruto. This may not be suitable for some readers as it includes adultery, murders, and sex. Please read at your own risk. But otherwise, please read and enjoy J

My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my fatal impudence.

I had already known that Konoha was going to fall apart, with the Forth Shinobi War and all, but I didn't expect it to collapse in by own people, and especially by my own involvement.

I guess that it all started with dating Neji and sleeping with Kakashi…

I awoke to a familiar face and to an all to familiar scent which made my mind scream guilty thoughts and drown itself in a sea of self reproach. Once again, I had awoken to Kakashi's handsome and sharp features, and not my boyfriend's loving eyes.

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach, my hand was caught under me and I could feel the beating of my now contrite heart. I had to get up and go to the hospital before Shizune and Tsunade noticed that I was late again. I contemplated taking a shower, but then I realized that I hadn't any time to do anything but get dressed and brush my teeth. Yes, I spent so much time with Kakashi that I now had an extra change of clothes and an extra toothbrush at his house. Disgusting, I know.

I heard Kakashi awake and squirm in bed. "Where are you going Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a smirk on his face as he arose and rested on his forearms, watching me in my bra trying to find a shirt. "To the hospital, I'm going to be late again!" I groaned as I pressed an exasperated palm to my forehead. "Well, have a good day then." Kakashi said as he folded his arms behind his head and laid back down, looking at the ceiling.

I stared at my lover's clearly visible naked figure under the white covers and I sighed. His strong legs and strong abdomen were perfectly outlined by the white and he looked amazingly good in the morning sun. After I had retrieved all of my clothes, I crawled onto the bed and leaned over him, he smiled and I smiled, and then I gave him a long passionate kiss. When I tried to pull away he just grabbed my head and held me there, I giggled when his wandering hands started exploring my body.

"I have to go work Kakashi…" I managed to get out in between kisses. Kakashi stopped kissing me and just held me to his chest, "I think that the hospital can run without you, Sakura." Kakashi said stroking my hair lovingly.

"No they can't! They need my medical expertise." I told Kakashi still giggling, for as much as I fought him, I really didn't want to go to work either. "Well I know someone who needs your medical expertise more than the hospital does." Kakashi slyly replied.

I giggled into his chest again, "And who is that?" I asked, knowing full well that it was him. "Me," Kakashi answered as he kissed my pink hair. "Oh really? And what's wrong with you?" I playfully and coyly asked. It now was Kakashi's turn to laugh and I lifted my head from his chest to look at his handsome features. "I'll have to show you what's wrong." Kakashi mischievously said.

And with that he kissed me hard and started to wander my body again, and just like that we were making love again, I loved how rough Kakashi was, totally unlike Neji. My guilt and remorse suddenly disappeared while Kakashi and I connected once more, Neji would never find out anyway.

Neji walked into the hospital looking for his love, he hadn't seen her since last night. She said that she was at Ino's place, but when he had come to find her that morning to take her to breakfast, Ino said that Sakura hadn't come over last night.

Neji had his suspicions, but he tried not to smother Sakura because what if he was wrong? Neji looked around the hospital until he found Shizune, who greeted him with a smile.

"Shizune, have you seen Sakura today?" Neji asked with his hands in his pockets. Shizune solemnly nodded and replied, "She called in sick today. That girl's always sick! Maybe she should be a patient instead of taking care of patients!" she complained.

Neji nodded and looked at one of the doors, "Did you see her leave with anyone last night?"he asked, trying to confirm or hopefully falsify his suspicious. Shizune batted her eyes to the ceiling in an action of remembrance, "I think Kakashi, he had some questions about something or someone. I can't really remember," Shizune turned and smiled mischievously to Neji, as if trying to provoke him, "but they have been spending a lot of time together haven't they?"

And that did it fro Neji. He glared at Shizune and quickly left to go knock on Kakashi's door and hopefully find him reading on his couch, and not sweating with Sakura underneath him…

Neji made quick ground as the visions of Sakura and Kakashi together buzzed in his head and drove him mad and yet encouraged him onward with every thoughtb and image…

Neji knocked three times on the door with no reply, he tried the knob, to find that the door was unlocked and he let himself in. He called Kakashi's name with no reply. He made his way through the apartment's halls and found Kakashi's bedroom door adjacent. He sighed a sigh of relief as he saw Kakashi in bed with another girl, _Surely this can't be Sakura, she must be out with one of her friends or something that would be in character for her_ Neji thought, but as the two lovers switched positions, he saw a flash of ruffled pink hair.

Neji took a disbelieving step back and he made up every excuse as to why that girl was not Sakura, but once he saw Kakashi nibbling on her neck and saw the red flushed cheeks and half opened eyes, he knew that it was Sakura.

Neji couldn't hold it in anymore and he barged through the door. Sakura yelped in shock and quickly jumped off of Kakashi. Neji stared panting and wide eyed at the couple, and he quickly put a hand on the doorframe as he felt that he was about to faint or puke, whichever happened first.

"N-Neji!"Sakura stuttered as she too, stared wide eyed back at Neji. Kakashi couldn't think of anything to do but stare at Neji, smile, and say hi. Neji stared for a few more moments to ensure that the image was burned into his mind and he turned around to leave.

Sakura jumped out of bed and grabbed the top sheet to wear as some form of covering, which shouldn't have mattered anyway, both men had seen her naked, but this made her feel like she had some pride left.

"Wait!"Sakura screamed, stumbling out of the room after an angry and hurt Neji. "You're going to pay for this Sakura! I swear on my life!" Neji screamed through clenched teeth as he walked out the door and slammed it hard. Sakura stared wide eyed and panting, she felt like she was going to pass out from shock.

Kakashi came up from behind her and hugged her around the waist, "Come back to bed," he whispered into her ear, Sakura slowly nodded and did as he said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Stirring In the Night

It had been a while since I've last seen Neji. The last time that I saw him was when Kakashi and I went to get my stuff out of his apartment and move out, Neji just stood up against the wall with tears in his eyes at the sight of seeing me with Kakashi. Since then, Kakashi and I have started exclusively dating and have been living together. And in about the course of five months, we had found out that I'm six months pregnant. Whether it's Kakashi's child or Neji's, we haven't the slightest clue. But Kakashi is supportive of me none the less.

I was in the arms of my lover one night, sleeping by his side when I heard a knock at the door. Both Kakashi and I sat up in bed and looked at each other in confusion, I glanced at the clock and it was two o'clock in the morning. _Who could be knocking at this hour_, I thought.

I put on a robe and went with Kakashi to the door, when Kakashi opened the door, we saw an ANBU member. "Sakura Haruno, there has been a murder. We need you to identify the body." The man coolly said, acting unfazed by the mortifying news that he was baring.

Kakashi turned to me and I had my mouth hanging wide open, "Let me get dressed," was all that I had managed to get out. I ran to my shared room and put on some clothes that were laying on the ground from earlier that night when Kakashi had practically ripped me out of my clothes from that day. Kakashi met me in the room and he too changed into his clothes from earlier that night, he gave me a supportive kiss and said something that I didn't catch. My mind was racing with thoughts of who the body could be, my mom's, my dad's? I didn't even want to think about it!

When both of us had finished dressing, we went outside to greet and follow the ANBU member. He led us to some run down part of Konoha, I wasn't sure if I knew anybody who was this poor and needy, but I followed anyway.

When we had reached the site, we saw ANBU members swarming the place, it was a full fledged investigation. The member of which we had blindly followed led me in and everyone made a hall for me to pass through and see the body.

When I saw the body, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming. There was a man that I had never seen before, his neck busted open with his tendons hanging out, bloody and purple. There were two safety pins stuck in his lifeless eyes and his chest was cut, from the neck down to his groin. His innards had been plucked clean from inside him and his intestines and organs were scattered randomly all over the room. A lung was on the end table, another was crushed into the carpet next to the man, leaving a bloody and chunky stain that made me gag. But the most shocking thing of all was what was carved into his seemingly untouched arms. Sakura Haruno.

I screamed and fell backwards, Kakashi caught me in his arms and I started trembling. "Do you know him?" the ANBU member that we had followed asked nonchalantly. I shook my head no, and in shock, I screamed once again. Kakashi grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I had my head in his chest.

"She doesn't know who it is, we'll be leaving now." The copy ninja announced as he led me out of the place. I was sobbing and trembling, not because I was sad, but because I was scared that someone was killing people for me.

As Kakashi carried me to our house, all I could do is cry and shake, I relived everything. The sight, the smell, the safety pins jabbed into the victim's eyes, everything. Kakashi led me into the bedroom and laid me down in bed with my clothes still on, I rolled over on my side and stared wide eyed at the window, waiting for someone to break in. Three times that early morning I checked to make sure that every window was locked, and I made sure that every door was locked, and when Kakashi had to leave for a mission around nine o'clock in the morning, I begged him not to go. I had a day off from work today and if the killer knew it, they'd be here and kill me in a gruesome and inhumane way like they killed that unknown man last night.

"You'll be fine Sakura," Kakashi reassured me as I held onto him begging him not to leave. "No I won't! You know that! If the killer knows me then they'll know where I live!" I reasoned hopelessly, I knew that Kakashi had to leave me because this mission was so important. But why did he have to be gone for three days? And why did I have to be off work for those three days?

Kakashi leaned down and kissed me hard, "Don't worry babe. I'll make sure that you're safe. I'll ask Rock Lee to protect you; he's a skilled fighter and a good kid." Kakashi half heartedly reasoned as he remained inches from my mouth from where he kissed just moments ago. I just shook my head and buried myself into his arms, "I love you," I mumbled into his shirt. "I love you too Sakura," Kakashi answered as he kissed my hair and walked out the door before I could protest anymore.

As Kakashi left, I rushed to lock the door and I ran into our bedroom, locked myself in and turned on the TV, anything to distract me from the fact that our lone window was made of glass and could be easily smashed. I had a kunai out and at every little creak, every hum on the TV, every tick of our old clock, I jumped and was ready to attack. This killer wouldn't take me down without a fight!

After a while it became dark. I turned on my light in my bedroom and made sure that there was no dark spaces for the killer to hide in, I felt like a little kid afraid of the dark again. I left the TV on, I wasn't really watching it, it was just background noise to keep my mind off of things, but it didn't work. It was soon midnight and I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I heard a knock on my door again, I looked at the clock and I noticed that it was two o'clock in the morning again.

I hoped that it was Kakashi and not a killer! As I carefully made my way to the door I got out more weapons, then I grasped the door knob and flung the door open, holding my knife in stabbing position. But what I saw made my guard lower a bit and my heart sink a little more, it was the same ANBU ninja from last night. "Sakura, we need you to come see something again," the man said again in an unfazed tone.

I just nodded and followed him, there was no need for me to change again as I had not changed out of my clothes since yesterday. I'm sure that I smelled horrible but I didn't care, I was paranoid and alone.

When we reached the scene, it was a more middle class apartment complex, but the same room number. Room number 13; I shuddered at the thought of the number and its relationship to the murder last night. When the ANBU showed me this body, it was a woman. She appeared to be in her forties.

The woman's mouth was cut from ear to ear, her eyes were gouged out and crushed into the hardwood floors which were now red with blood. Her head was severed and laid upright just a few feet from her, it was facing me with its' bloody smile and its' bloody eye sockets. Her whole body was mutilated and her fingers and toes were also detached from those limbs. There was another sickening coincidence about this murder that showed relation to the one from last night, her severed limbs were intricately placed to spell Sakura Haruno again. Probably what shocked me the most was that there was enough limbs and severed parts to spell my full name.

I screamed again, just like last night, and I kept saying "I don't know her, I don't know her,"over and over again. The ANBU members looked at each other and shrugged and asked me to leave. I shook my head in defiance. "Please, someone walk with me home, I'm scared!" I cried stepping forward and desperately looking at everyone.

After much begging and pleading, an ANBU member decided to take me home after all, and once I got home I fell into bed with my thoughts swimming of murders, murderers and what would become of me and my baby, eventually these thoughts put me asleep and plunged me into a realm of nightmares.

I awoke in a sweat and suddenly felt at peace as the sun shown on my pink hair, I decided to pay my friend Ino a visit today and I got up to take a shower, albeit remembering to lock the door while I was in there. I changed into some clean clothes and made my way to Ino's house, still on hyper vigilance.

But when I came to Ino's house, there was nobody home. Which was weird for her so I went in, as I crept in, I saw that everything was out of place and messy. My heart started beating fast, "Ino!" I screamed with no reply. "Ino!" I screamed even louder, but there was still no reply.

I ran to her kitchen and found everything broken and the table was flipped over, _at least she didn't go down without a fight_, I thought to myself, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully calm myself down in the process. I saw a weird note, written on pink paper, I gulped at the sight of it waiting there, so patient, so expectant, so intentional.

I shuffled over to the counter where the note lay and gulped once again before I read what was written on the pink paper,

_ Sakura-_

_ I have taken Ino, if you ever want to see her again, have Kakashi come find me and fight me, or else she's next. She has a pretty jugular vein, I'm so so curious to see what her blood tastes like._

_ Yours Truly,_

_X_

Oh no. He had taken Ino and now she's his next victim! I had to find Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

I ran and stumbled my way to Tsunade's office, my big six month pregnant belly protesting at the rough movement with every step. I had to tell Tsunade that some crazy serial killer had taken Ino! I wondered what would happen to her, I knew that my options were low considering that I was pregnant and that Kakashi was on a mission for another day at least. I hated to think about the consequences.

When I finally reached the Hokage's office I heard voices inside and the door was ajar, although my problem was important I decided to wait, albeit listening in to what they were saying.

"But Lady Tsunade, they're planning a revolt!" one man insisted. Tsunade sighed and replied, "I know that, but if they try to go against me, I have the ANBU and all of my loyal ninja on my side. So thanks for the warning, you should be leaving now," Tsunade insisted as the unknown male ninja stared at her and then headed for the door.

I leaped back a few steps at the impending stranger and I settled for leaning nonchalantly on the wall while the unidentified man came out. As he opened the door, Tsunade fixed her gaze on me and told me to come in, I nodded and rushed in, barely giving the unknown ninja enough time to come out.

Before Tsunade could even ask me why I was there when I had the day off, I cut her off and told her about all of the murders that had my name tied into it somewhere, Ino's kidnapping, and lastly what the note said. Tsunade let me finish then leaned forward, lost in incoherent thoughts.

"Sakura, it said that he wanted to fight Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, looking up at me with a burning and almost disbelieving stare. "Yes Lady Tsunade. That's why we need to get Kakashi back home—and fast! I don't know what will happen to Ino…" I trailed off in hopeless conviction.

"Sakura, is there someone else that you'd like to help you find this kidnapper? Someone that would help you until Kakashi gets back?" Tsunade suggested, obviously my dire situation wasn't at the top of her to do list. Then it dawned on me, Kakashi told me to use Rock Lee for protection, I could use him!

"Yes Lady Tsunade, Rock Lee. Kakashi told me that he'd protect me. But, how will we know where to find the kidnapper? He just left a trail of murders behind and he said that he wanted Kakashi to fight him, never specified a location," I insisted stepping forward and clenching my fist, making an obvious gesture that I was not backing down, even if I was six months pregnant.

"Hm… That I do not know. Contact the ANBU or ask Shizune, I have bigger things to worry about," Tsunade unhelpfully told me as she waved me off and twisted her seat so that she was facing the windows. I knew that this was a gesture telling me that I had to go, so I didn't speak another word and I just did as she said. I had to go find Rock Lee anyway.

I looked at the spot were I knew Rock Lee would be first, the training grounds. And sure enough, there was Rock Lee!—Beatles haircut and all. I called his name and he turned around and smiled at me, "Sakura! What are you doing here?" he asked me as he approached me.

"Oh Lee, have I got the story to tell you!" I gushed in a huff, walking around this town and being six months pregnant was the work out! I explained the murders and Kakashi's promise that Lee would protect me and Ino's kidnapping, and Lee listened attentively, nodding at the appropriate times to let me know that he was listening.

"Sakura, I would like to help you but I do not know who could be the murderer and Ino's kidnapper," Lee bowed respectively, his face peppered with sorry and worry. "Then could you at least fight the kidnapper for me? Kakashi won't be back until late tomorrow night…" I stopped abruptly once I was reminded of night, I had to go home and brave the night by myself once again. Hopefully I wouldn't get word of Ino's murder in the middle of the night.

"What is wrong Sakura?" Lee asked me, now the concern was not just peppered on his face, but clearly visible. "It's just that… Every night there's a new murder, and I'm so paranoid that it might be me next time..." I trailed off looking at the ground gravely.

"Would Kakashi mind if I stayed the night with you Sakura?" Lee hesitantly asked, my head shot up at his offer and my face brightened up, I would be protected tonight by the best fighter that I've ever known! "I would love that Lee! Can you come over just before it gets dark?" I asked, that way I wouldn't be spending the whole day with him and suspicions wouldn't rise that I was cheating on Kakashi. Lee nodded and excused himself to resume training, and with that I made my way back to my shared apartment.

Lee came over later that night and he laid on the couch in my living room, facing the front door just in case. While Lee was doing this, I went to bed to get some much needed and much deserved rest. But I'm sad to say that this rest was short lived and once again interrupted by the same ANBU ninja.

The night processed as it usually did, the ninja asked me to indentify a body, and asked me for information on who the murderer could be, and I went with Lee to the sight of the killing apprehensively.

This time the killing was in an upscale apartment complex, in the room with the recurring and unfortunate number 13. I walked into the apartment, afraid for what would happen.

Surprisingly, this murder wasn't as gruesome, and I sighed a sigh of relief. The body of a family, a husband, wife and young son were hung and into each of their cheeks Sakura Haruno was carved. Lee yelped when he saw the bodies, and he noticed that I wasn't as shocked as he was. Lee gave me a questioning stare, "I've now grown accustomed to it," I reassured Lee.

The night again progressed as usual, me going home drenched with paranoia and not being able to sleep that night, even thought Lee was there to keep me safe. Eventually I fell asleep, only to be greeted by nightmares of children hanging and my own unborn baby, being tortured and killed by this serial killer…

I felt someone shake me and I jumped up and almost butted heads with someone. I tried to blink my vision back, I had to see if it was a strange man who awoke me, but I lost my foothold on the ground due to my not being able to see anything in front of me that was actually clear and I fell forward. A strong hand wrapped itself around my forearm and prevented my fall, but the grip was familiar… I looked up to see Kakashi and I almost fell over myself in excitement. I ran into his strong arms and kissed him with all of my might.

"Sakura!" Kakashi laughed kissing me and hugging me and swinging me around. "Kakashi! I've missed you! When did you come in?" I beamed staring at my lover and possible father of my child. "Just this morning, we finished the mission early," Kakashi told me as he leaned down and kissed my lips again. "I love you…" I mumbled as I buried myself into his shirt and held onto him tight, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too Sakura," Kakashi replied as he stroked my pink hair. I came to the sudden realization that everything wasn't okay, and that there was a killer who wanted to fight Kakashi, I pulled myself out of his arms and stared at his handsome face.

"We need to talk about something?" Kakashi asked, although it came out as more of a question. I quickly nodded and we sat on our bed, I told him about Ino, the other murders, and the note.

"Do we even know who this killer is?" Kakashi asked staring at me with concern. I shook my head no, and when I opened my mouth to answer I felt something sharp shoot through my stomach and it knocked the wind out of me, I gagged and gasped at this pain. I looked up at Kakashi wide eyed and scared and he stared back down at me confused. "I think that I'm in labor!" I screamed as another sharp pain shot through me. Kakashi gasped and picked me up, I didn't know where he was taking me, but I had hoped the hospital. This was bad, very very bad.


	4. Chapter 4: Where'd You Go?

As Kakashi rushed me to the hospital, the labor pains became more and more unbearable, I couldn't stand it and this baby needed to get out! I knew that having a baby six months into my pregnancy wasn't good for me or for the baby, but it just had to come out.

After hours of agonizing labor and Kakashi holding my hand and whispering encouraging words in my ear, the baby finally came out. I didn't know what happened exactly, I was so dizzy and out of it that I didn't feel the weight of the words that the doctor said.

First, there was rushing, yelling, and tears. I didn't know what had happened until I saw my husband crying and I held my son, dead in my arms. His body was icy cold, he wasn't moving. He didn't cry like normal babies do when they're born, he was _stillborn_.

I looked to my lover to see why he was crying, and all that he could do was bow his head and bury it in the white hospital sheets, after I had slightly recovered from the shock and the pain of labor, it hit me. My baby was born dead. I would never be able to watch him walk or hear him talk or watch him become the great ninja that Kakashi and I had anticipated. After such shock settling in, I too cried and I kissed my dead son's head.

After kissing the stillborn baby and looking at his fragile little head, it dawned on me. This was Neji's baby, not Kakashi's, but Kakashi was still crying and lamenting over the dead child. Maybe Kakashi loved me more than I thought possible.

"Ms. Haruno and Mr. Hatake?" A nurse's voice asked, almost unsure of what to do in our fragile state, an obvious sign of a new and inexperienced neonatologist. Both Kakashi and I looked up from our safe haven of tears and the calming white sheets to meet the eyes of a young man who looked very nervous.

When he was sure that he had our silent attention, he licked his lips nervously and then spoke again, "Would you like us to take your baby and get him ready for burial?" the young naïve man asked. I just stared at him and blinked, finally shifting my gaze to my poor baby. After staring at him, I finally spoke, "Can we bathe him? Dress him?" I asked with the cursed tears almost spilling out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry but you can't ma'am," the young man answered, my face immediately fell and he seemed to notice my expression before continuing on, "due to him being premature, and a stillborn, his skin is very fragile and to wash him would hurt his paper thin skin." The neonatologist answered.

Tears poured out of my eyes and dripped onto the cold forehead of my baby, "Sakura," Kakashi began as his steady gaze fixed itself on me, I pretended not to notice, "we need to give him to the nurse. Or else it will be harder for the both of us to let go." Kakashi reasoned, his gaze remained steady on me until I sighed and handed my precious baby over. I doubled over in sobs that hurt my rib cage and my fragile body after giving such unexpected birth to a dead child.

The hospital wanted me to stay the night just to make sure that I recovered from my early delivery, and I wearily complied with the orders of the hospital, being too tired to move and too overwhelmed with the potent memory of seeing my baby dead in my arms.

Kakashi and I fell asleep holding each other in the little hospital dead and crying into each other's bosom.

"Ms. Haruno! Mr. Hatake!" the young nurse from yesterday busted through the door; he was sweaty with worry and the ever present nervousness that seemed to follow him unyielding. Both Kakashi and I shot up in bed and looked at him, our eyes crusted over with tears as a reminder of the previous night spent crying.

"Someone stole the corpse of your baby!" The man blurted out, Kakashi and I looked at each other in shock and Kakashi jumped up, I positioned myself to get up as well but Kakashi put his hand in front of me, as a gesture telling me to sit down, and I did as I was told.

"Show me where you were keeping him, I'll summon Pakkun." Kakashi resolved as he gave me a final stare as if to say "don't do anything stupid". So I just lied back down and complied once again, too tired from birth and emotional strain.

After a while of waiting, I assumed that Kakashi had had no luck finding the culprit's scent. I wasn't sure what sick, twisted human being would steal the corpse of a baby, but I had a feeling that I knew who it was. The killer.

Kakashi came into my room with Pakkun after a long while, I sat up and stared at him expectantly, "We found the scent, but riots are breaking out all over the village. It's not safe, you need to stay here," Kakashi ordered, I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, "If you find the person who stole this baby, maybe you'll find Ino too. It seems like someone is after us Kakashi." I told him, staring at him even temperedly. I was much too tired to convey any emotion at this point.

"Maybe, but you need to stay here Sakura. It's safe here, if you go out there," Kakashi sighed and ran a finger through his silver hair, "you could get seriously hurt. Riots are no place for a young lady." Kakashi finished as he faintly reminded me of my father. I just nodded, knowing full well that I wouldn't follow his orders. Kakashi just ran up to me, kissed me quickly and then he was off with Pakkun.

I sat upright, staring at the whitewashed walls, whose presence and purpose that it served gave me hope that my residence here was only temporary. After a while of staring, I got up, and put on my maternity clothes, which didn't seem to fit anymore, after giving birth and all.

I had to find Ino and the corpse stealer before it was too late, I put on my shoes and I ran out of the hospital, not stopping at the young nurse's protests for me to stay, or anyone's warning of the riots outside. I forced myself out of the front hospital doors and I was greeted to the riots first hand.

I stopped as I watched people shout things about the Hokage and throw things violently through innocent shops and homes. After regaining my ambition, I ran close to the side and battled the riot on my own, not stopping at the people shouting and throwing things at me. The bodies in the mob were so strong and so pressed together that I felt constricted and claustrophobic, but that didn't stop me at all.

Conviction burnt through my veins as I ran faster and faster through the madding mob, someone through a chair through a glass window and I had to stop in order not to get hit with the shards. I kept making my way through the riot, running faster once I saw the light at the end of the tunnel of people.

I ran into the safety of an alley to catch my breath and summon a slug, who appeared almost instantaneously and ready to help. "Find Kakashi and tell me where he is," I ordered panting, the slug nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, I sighed and slid down the alley wall, trying to catch my breath and waiting for the slug.

The slug came back momentarily and told me where Kakashi was, I breathed a light thank you and the slug disappeared. "Hello Sakura, long time no see," A mocking voice called at the end of the alley. It was a voice that I knew too well, and I turned my head grudgingly to meet the lifeless stare of my past lover.

"Neji," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Return Of Revolt

I didn't believe it. Suddenly everything made sense, the murders, the stealing of my newborn's corpse, everything. "Hello Sakura," Neji wickedly hissed, I watched as he held my bundle of joy in his arms and looked down at my dead child's face.

"He's mine isn't he Sakura?" Neji asked smiling wickedly and like a mad man. I just stared at him at the end of the alley, the sounds of the revolt in the background. "Yes he is. Now give him back and release Ino!" I demanded clenching my fist and taking a threatening step forward. But alas, he called my bluff and laughed, he knew that I was still weak from giving birth.

"Which is more important, Ino or my icy, cold, dead son?" Neji asked, I cringed as he used the list of adjectives to describe my baby's corpse. All that I wanted to do was take my baby back to the hospital and cry and lament over his body, but that courtesy was never granted to me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Ino. I want Ino back," I paused a moment and opened my eyes with a new will power overwhelming me, "but just be warned, whatever you did to her will be done to you tenfold you sick bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth as I took another step forward, getting ready to attack.

Neji just laughed, "So you figured out that I'm the Sakura Serial Killer, huh?" he mocked, "you're not as dumb as you look." He once again mocked. I gulped at stared at the ground, tears almost filling my eyes at the thought of all the people that he killed in my name.

"Why," I paused to take a shaky breath, "why did you do it?" I screamed as I met his evil eyes, Neji laughed again and looked down at my baby sadly, "I told you that you'd pay..." he mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Ino, I want Ino. Where is she?" I demanded, still yelling at him, I didn't mean to yell, but my cursed frustration and lack of self-control just imploded inside of me.

Neji remained quiet for a minute, then he took my baby, still swaddled in the hospital blanket and unraveled the blanket. He held my son by the leg and leg him dangle, I screamed and Neji looked at me victoriously, he knew that he had found my soft spot.

Neji teasingly let my baby's corpse hang there before smiling a devilish grin and letting him drop on the hard, alley floor with a loud thud. I screamed and lunged for my baby, but then I regained composure. I needed to find someone who was alive and abducted, Ino.

"Take me to Ino!" I screamed through my tears and frustration, this seemed to please Neji and he smiled another victorious and evil grin. "Have you checked the river? They say that the tide will be high today, it has been snowing a lot on the mountain." Neji hinted, and that was all that I needed.

I turned on my heel and went out of the alley to battle the revolts again, of which were getting more and more out of control. As I pushed my way through the rebels and I smelled the smell of burning tires, all that I could think of is what Neji did to Ino.

There was shoving in the crowd of rebels, and they shoved me into a wall, knocking the wind out of me. I just brushed it off and kept pushing my way through the riot, getting hit and scraped by the pack of people.

I rushed out of the city limits and the revolt to make my way to the river. I was afraid of what I would find, especially with the river at the risk of overflowing. As I sprinted through the forest in high hopes of finding the river and finding Ino still breathing, I came to a clearing, only to turn immediately left and find the river, and Ino. Strapped to a rock in the middle of the river with the cold water beating relentlessly against her back and face, I could see that she was in pain and pleading for help from me with her eyes.

"Hold on Ino, I'll get you out of there!" I called as the river picked up speed and gained volume. I looked around to find some way to reach her, but someone thought faster than I did. They walked on the water using their chakra and untied Ino while battling the merciless river and holding onto Ino with all of their might. It took me a while to register who this hero was, but then I realized that it was my knight in shining armor, Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" I yelled happily as he returned Ino to the much anticipated land. Ino fell onto her hands and knees in a coughing fit as Kakashi released her from his grip and I rushed to her side.

"Ino, Ino! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I questioned, worry was engulfing me as I watched my dear friend cough. Finally, Ino breathed and looked up at me with thankfulness in her eyes, "Yes. And no, that creep didn't hurt me. He just tied me to a rock and left me to die! You have to get out of here Sakura, I'm sure you've seen the revolts by now. They're planning to overthrow the Hokage and Neji is the ring leader, there's no telling what he'll do when he gets into power! He even got the freaking ANBU on his side!" Ino told me in a hurried tone.

My eyes grew wide and I looked to my soaking wet lover, Kakashi. He just looked back at me then suddenly his head shot up to a tree branch, my head instinctively followed his and we both met the cruel gaze of Neji, who had just smashed my poor baby's head just minutes ago.

Neji's gaze followed all of us and stopped on me, and he smiled a guilty smile and pulled out a kunai and shoved it through his heart with a grunt. I knew that it was inappropriate of me but I screamed regardless, Neji had killed himself in front of me.

After Neji fell off the branch and onto the ground, none of us spoke. I started to quiver and Kakashi picked me up and carried me bridal style. Ino followed us without a word into town and we surveyed the damage done by the revolts.

Parts of the city were ablaze and bodies lay everywhere, all three of us remained under the spell of silence as we looked upon Konoha until Ino finally spoke. "You know Neji did this for you… He wanted to take control of Konoha to make you love him again…" Ino mumbled, letting her voice trail off as she broke into silent and muffled sobs.

I turned to Kakashi who looked back down at me, "Where will we go now?" I asked as I stared into his loving eyes. "I guess we'll have to find a new village Sakura." Kakashi finally answered as he breathed out. I just nodded and all three of us began exiting the village in hopes of finding a new village. Where we were going, we hadn't the slightest clue.

But I did know that Konoha was destroyed because of my fatal impudence.

**Authors Note: **This story was an experiment to combine eight of the 38 possible tragedies in writing. Those seven tragedies were crime punished by vengeance, revolt, disaster, madness, abduction, crimes of love, corpse stealing and finally, fatal impudence. Which is the title of this series.

If you like what you read here, please visit my blog for more stories, the web address is .com/

Come visit me there


End file.
